endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/T-120
T-120 Ha! They are scratching your paint job, Helmut! -Tiger I, Company of Heroes Big. Ugly. Scary. Russian. Unofficially dubbed the “Ogre” by NAU troops. The IPC quickly learned that moniker and adopted it as well. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander Sensory The tank gunner gets a 1G88 all-weather, all-time-of-day sighting system, which also includes a laser range finder, and missile guidance channel. A powerful thermal sight is also available to detect tanks and other targets at night. The Driver gets a nightvision-capable navigation camera to assist his forward driving. The tank also gets a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades None. Armament 2A76 (1) The 2A76 is a 152mm smoothbore cannon. It can fire devastating 3BM52 tungsten-alloy APFSDS ammunition, which can take out 1250mm of RHAe at 2000m. HE ammunition can be used against structures and infantry. The cannon gets a carousel-style autoloader with 24 ready-to-fire rounds. Mated to a next-generation fire control system (that has GLONASS targeting assistance), the cannon is capable of efficiently engaging multiple targets. Kord (1) The Kord is a powerful 12.7mm HMG. Fitted with a large 400-round magazine and able to be operated via remote control from inside the vehicle, it provides supple firepower against infantry and keeps the operator safe from sniper fire. Upgrades 9M133 Kornet The Kornet is a powerful 152mm laser homing anti-tank guided missile. Fired from the 2A76, Kornets have a range of 5,000m, and can rip through 1300mm of RHA—after ERA. Easily takes out the vast majority of enemy vehicles. Thermobaric 152mm Normal explosives are a fuel-oxidizer mix, whereas thermobaric weapons are almost 100% fuel, designed to scatter into the surrounding environment, then detonate. Weighing in at just 40kg, the shell has the explosive power equivalent to 60kg of TNT, simply obliterating any “soft” targets near the detonation point with ease. The concussion is amplified in confined spaces, such as the inside of buildings. Protection Apaches are not heavily armored and it takes just one rocket-propelled grenade to bring one down. Compare that with one British Challenger near Basra which survived being hit by '''70 RPGs'.'' -Francis Tusa, Defense Analysis Insane levels of armor protection: standard on the T-120. The T-120's armor is where the design truly shines. The entire chassis is made of high-strength steel (containing 8% molybdenum) alloy, providing incredible levels of tensile strength for half the weight of normal steel. Packing a prominent shchuka prow on the front glacis plate, the chassis is protected against 40mm APFSDS rounds—even before the spaced composite armor modules are added. Then, pile on steel-titanium-ceramic composite armor (complete with layers of impact-absorbing gel) and Relikt ERA, and now the hull has about 2100mm RHAe on its glacis. Yes, that's right, over two meters of RHA equivalent. Counter-EMP grounding is also present. A specialized composite v-shaped undercarriage protects the vehicle from mine threats, flexing instead of breaking if pushed beyond its maximum strength. The vehicle is also equipped with both Shtora and Arena ECM systems. Shtora consists of an all-around E/O detection suite, laser dazzlers, IR dazslers, and anti-FLIR grenades. Arena, however, doesn't jam the target, it blows it out of sky altogether. Packing a Doppler radar and 26 interceptor missiles, Arena can engage anything from RPGs to ATGMs. Upgrades Kulak ERA Translating into “Fist,” Kulak is the latest development in explosive reactive armor tiles. Combining a crescent-shaped explosive and crescent-shaped steel plate, the Kulak creates a directed explosion upon detonation. This allows it to shear kinetic energy penetrators in half, greatly increasing protection against APFSDS rounds. EMT-7 To counter the threat of mines, the T-120 can be equipped with the EMT-7. It fires an EMP to disable magnetic mines and disrupt (normally, short-circuit) electronics in front of the vehicle, allowing it to just roll past all the fancy anti-tank weaponry, now about as useful as coal. Opekun Hardkill ECM While Arena functions well, it's old—too slow to target hypersonic missiles, nor can it engage more than one incoming projectile. To solve this, the Imperium designed a next-generation active defense system: Opekun. Translating into “Guardian,” Opekun is a next-generation hardkill ECM that uses a hemispherical IR suite and a LADAR to detect and target threats. Thanks to a trajectory calculation system, it will ignore all threats that are unable to hit the vehicle (unlike Arena that shot at everything in range). Then, it's up to four clusters of eighteen interceptors to blow it out of the sky. Opekun can process up to twenty targets and reacts fast enough to take out Mach 3+ missiles. Mobility The T-120, like the rest of its chassis family, mounts a 50-liter direct-injected twin-turbocharged diesel V-12 engine. The engine, along with its dedicated damage control armor and fire suppressant equipment, sits in the front of the vehicle, right behind the ultra-thick glacis plate. It's mated to an electric generator, which converts the engine's 1750 horses into electricity to power the tank's four independent tracks (to reduce the possibility of a mobility-kill) via eight electric motors, each putting out 180 horsepower. The T-120 can reach 70kmph on a paved road, while 45kmph is retained on rough surfaces. The T-120 carries an integral underbelly bulldozer blade, allowing it to make its own hull-down position. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts